Haul of the cat
by Mikata Mikoshiba
Summary: After Bruce's death, Selina tries hard to adapt to her "new" identity, being Gotham's soul protector: The vigilante Batwoman! Along the way, she meets a lot of new enemies and foes, but she also has some new allies. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy my story. I am actually not sure if this is a one-shot or not. If I get a lot of comments and suggestions of improvement, I may consider doing a long-shot. Anyway, please enjoy!

"Mommy's finally home , Isis." Selina purred as she stretched her long arms on her comfy sofa. Since Bruce's death, life had been hard for Selina. To avenge his demise, she had gotten herself a new alter ego: Batwoman. Every night, with the help from Dick and Barbara, Selina learnt new fighting skills, and was finally officially accepted into the Batman family. Now, Selina no longer killed or stole. She only fought vilains. She did all this to prove Eddie wrong. He had always called her a "damsel in distress" when they were "working" at night.

July 12

It was exactly a year after the apparent death of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. It was summer and kids started storming into amusement parks. Selina knew that this meant trouble. Dick had always told her that summer was the best season for crime.

Selina sat in the Batcave staring at the computer screen looking bored as ever. She had to be on patrol today as Dick and Barbara were having their "kid camp", at least that was what they called their summer school camp...Suddenly, the alarms sounded. Selina put on her cowl and smiled. Time for action!

Next chapter tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready to get scratched, Joker? Maybe your little girlfriend would like a case of cat scratch fever too! I might be the best choice, won't that be nice?" Selina asked in a breathy tone. The Joker laughed hysterically while Harley, on the other hand, quivered in fear. Not giving a warning, Selina pounced at the Joker, slicing his acid flower off in one shot. Screaming, Harley charged at Selina, waving her giant mallet. Successfully dodging Harley's attack, Selina kicked her in her legs, tripping her. Suddenly, two figures dropped from the top of the roller coaster, dropping swiftly and silently behind the Joker. Nightwing and Batgirl slowly emerged from the dark, saying "You're busted" in unison.

With a swift kick, Harley Quinn landed on the ground with a thump. Meanwhile, on the other side of the roof, the Joker screeched "Where is my dearest Batsy and his Boy Blunder? Well, of course? Batsy's dead!"

"Well, class clown! Boy Wonder got his name changed to Nightwing!" Dick shouted with a smirk on his face.

" Let's make Joker a lesson to NEVER forget!" Selina whispered to her newly-formed 'team'. Within seconds, Catwoman, Nightwing and Batgirl all surrounded their enemy. They were like a 'Bermuda Triangle of Justice'. A deadly triangle to those who commit crime.

Suddenly, with a large rattling noise, a metal cage fell from the roof, locking all three heroes in it.

"Ugh... I hate it when he does that!" Nightwing groaned as a remark.

Spoilers... (I'll write them lower so that you will not see it. Read at your own cost...)

P.S. Please Please review!

Next chapter: Ta Da Ta Da BLACK CANARY AND HUNTRESS!


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing that hitting the cage with their bare hands wouldn't work at all, the three heroes whipped all their weapons out, trying to break out. Sitting on a bench in front of them was the Joker.

"I wonder if ol' bats wants to see his fellow children up in the sky?" the Joker asked. "If he does, I'm afraid I will have to kill you all!" The Joker said in a threatening tone.

A while later, Joker's girlfriend, Harley Quinn, finally awoke from her 'sleep'. She pranced around the room crazily, waving her mallet. At the same time, an arrow shot across the room, pinning Harley to the wall.

"Who dares to challenge the prince of crime?" Barbara asks with a confused look on her face. Afraid that they both won't know, Dick and Selina both shrug. "Maybe Green Arrow?" Selina suggests. "Oliver has green arrows. Also, his arrows are all trick arrows..." Dick says, pointing to the dark purple arrow which was sticking halfway into the concrete wall.

Without warning, a high-pitched sonic scream filled the room. A blond-haired woman ran towards the Joker, kicking him in the face with one swift kick. Since Selina, Dick and Barbara all couldn't hear that scream, they figured out that the Joker had set their high-tech cage soundproof so that no one would hear their pleas for help. Even so, they could still know that the blonde bombshell could let out an ear-piercing scream just by looking at the joker covering his ears.

"Well, actually, that woman looks pretty hot..." Selina thought. She had a blue leather jacket, a black corset and fishnet stockings with thigh-high boots and a gold collar wrapped around her neck.

After all the fighting, the blonde hacked into the Joker's computer system, and the cage rose immediately , freeing the three heroes.

"Um...Thanks for your help...Miss..." Nightwing stammered. He hated being rescued by others as it made him feel weak.

"Lance. Dinah Laurel Lance. You can call me Black Canary!" The Blonde replied with a huge grin. "You're welcome! I am used to my 'superhero' life. It's nice to finally meet some new friends."

Thanks for reading! Please review! BTW, I don't think that I will post next week as I am going to Australia!

Please review! Thanks and BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm finally back! Hope you guys all enjoy the new chapter! Please read and review!

"Wait...Let me get this straight, you are the famous street-crime-fighting vigilante Black Canary?!" Batgirl squealed with astonishment. "Then, who's that chic standing at the corner? Well, she sure does like the color purple a lot..." Nightwing asks sarcastically.

The woman at the corner was pretty weird. She had a solemn look on her face, much like the Batman himself, just that she was a woman, not some weird guy in a bat-suit. Apart from her facial expressions, the woman was actually beautiful. She had a purple suit with a white cross stretched out on it, also, her costume was a one-piece, like a swimsuit. Her mask only covered the front of her face and had pointy-ears at the top, just to give villains a feeling of fear. With thigh-high socks, 5-inch heels and a long cape attached with arm protectors, the woman's costume was fully completed, not forgetting a gold utility belt around the slim middle waist of hers. Without hesitation at Nightwing's words, the woman eagerly stepped forward to introduce herself to her new 'friends'.

"My name is Helena Bertinelli. You can call me the Huntress." "Um...Hi?" Nightwing stammered, shaking her hand gently.

Being in the Batman Family was fun, getting to have a secret, getting to fight crime, getting to meet new friends...but it isn't always about the fun. In order to protect the city and their loved ones from the hands of crime, big sacrifices just have to be made. Jason Todd, who was kidnapped by the Joker and being brutally hit to death by a crowbar, his death was much of a hit to their family. Somehow, the others felt that they had lost a part of their lives.

Deciding to show them around the Batcave, they all took a seat in the Batmobile. The ride was pretty much silent. Even the sound of a falling feather could be heard. Without Bruce's usually scolding, Selina actually felt bored, knowing that the others felt the same way just like she did.

"So, do you even know how to fight?" Nightwing shouted, not realizing that he was the only male passenger in the car. "Sorry," He whispered as he shrunk back to his seat.

Hi guys,I'm leaving for ANOTHER trip again, I hope that I can finish one more chapter before leaving. Does anyone want me to add any characters into the story? If so, please write and review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Wrote this chapter three ties as I kept getting writer's block and all my previous chapters are literally gone' GONE!(Poor Me) Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm finally back from my trip and school's just started. To make up for not updating for almost an entire month, I will be posting again sometime tomorrow or the day after. Please enjoy this chapter (I do think that it's Chapter 5, I believe) and write a comment below!

In the Batcave

Selina, Dick and Barbara sat in their chairs, sipping the hot chocolate that Alfred made for them with a secret family recipe. It was frothy with tons of marshmallows and chocolate drizzle. It tasted bitter-sweet, with a strong taste of wine and espresso coffee powder topped with a touch of cinnamon.

Thinking about the past, Selina finally figured out why Gotham's billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, always had a faint hint of cinnamon in his breathe.

The coffee powder was to keep him awake during his night-tie job thing, the wine was to make the taste of the chocolate stronger while the cinnamon was to spice up his brain a little. Looking at the tiny marshmallows, she muttered," Who knew Gotham's wealthiest bachelor, Bruce Wayne, with his alter ego, the almighty Batman, liked these tiny fluffy little guys?" Selina muttered under her breath. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes. The image of the Bat flying over Gotham Bay was still in her mind.

During the kiss between Selina and Bruce was too short, way too short. Selina was too guilty that time to enjoy her last moment with the love of her life. She knew that Bruce generously forgave her again and again, even if she failed him a million times, nearly ending his life every time. The Bat had no auto-pilot and Bruce knew that it was a suicide mission, yet he still had to save the city that he vowed to protect, day and night.

" He really is a true hero," Alfred stated, as if he had heard all those stuff going on in Selina's head. Sometimes, Alfred was a genius at figuring out the thoughts of others except for Bruce. Throughout years of intense martial arts training with many sanseis and mentor's, Bruce's escape techniques and martial arts skills were so good that he can manage to escape a prison without a single scratch or sound. Even the GCPD could not find his DNA sample anyhow.

Smiling to herself, Selina decided to spend her night at Wayne Manor with Dick and Barbara as it was already too late and that she didn't really have a specific place to go tonight. Dozing off soundly and peacefully in Bruce's bed, Selina dreamt of a man...

For those very smart readers, you have probably already figured out who a 'man' was as I have actually left a lot of very obvious hints throughout the entire chapter. Whether you guys like my story or not, I am still updating next time.

Also, I wonder if anyone knows how to write an Author's note as I always see that other fanfic writers always get to bold their letters and draw a border line between the Author's note and the actual storyline. If anyone knows, PLEASE comment the solution down below.

Lastly, please feel free to comment down below even if its rude or whatever. It just makes me happy seeing someone comment on my story. If you comment a question, I would gladly answer it in the following chapter. BYE. Please read and Review or Comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Just as I had promised, I decided to update this story today. I got into a lot of mess during class today and that's why I did not get to write fanfic in the morning. Plus, the Chinese people have their mid-autumn festival today. So, for you guys who are American and probably don't know what that festival is, its basically a bunch of kids playing with plastic lanterns and have some kind of reunion dinner with the whole family (I'm a Hong Konger but I don't do the reunion dinner thingy with my WHOLE family cus I doesn't like the 'a whole group of people eating with the same pair of chopsticks' thing. I only eat with my father and mother. So now, I have to eat dinner...

Hi, just finished dinner. Without further ado, let's get started...

The man in Selina's dream was no ordinary man. He had a well-built body that every man on Earth would die for. With his Caucasian features and cyan eyes, he was undeniably irresistible. Going further into his personal life, he was nothing else but perfect. Being right in Selina's dream, he should really be a very special man. No one would EVER get into the Catwoman's beauty sleeping time.

Out of his hooded cloak, the Batman sat at the panel, resting his chin in his fingers and stared at the giant CCTV screen in front of him wearily, with thick layers of grey eyebags under his now dull blue eyes. Even as Gotham's only good-looking billionaire (If you don't believe me, think of the Penguin.), he always had to attend charity balls and events in the name of Wayne Enterprises. There, he only drowned himself in champagne while pretending to be interested to all the boring stuff that other rich people say. When young ladies came by, he 'politely' agreed to dance with them. Within 5 minutes, Bruce was already the star of the party. Usually, he would leave in the middle of the part, saying that he had important business to attend to and that was what he told Veronica Vreeland every time. Looking into Selina's eyes, he could see her passion and desire. Looking into Catwoman's eyes, he could see her seductive side and her rage. Those eyes... Finally snapping out of his trance, he jumped into the Batcave and drove out into the night, driving out of Selina's dream.

The next morning, Selina woke up groggily, tangling herself up in the silk blankets, rolling onto the ground. Rubbing the back of her head, she heard Barbara yelling "DIBS on the cookies!". Selina laughed and thought. Alfred Pennyworth was always full of surprises. Who knew he could bake heavenly cookies and do somersaults? Also, his accent was to prove that he was an English folk...

Sitting at the breakfast table, Selina watched as Barbara and Dick fighting over the last piece of cookie. "Hey, Boy Blunder, ever heard of letting ladies go first?" "Hey bookworm, at least I fought better than you last night!" Ignoring their arguments, Selina took the last piece of cookie and split it in half. "Here, to two perfectly naïve kids," Selina said as she flowed her words with pure sarcasm.

Sorry for not updating for so long! I HATE HOMEWORK! boo-hoo poor me


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I am officially back from all the drama in the past year...I sincerely wish all my readers a happy New Year's Day!

To encourage you guys to give comments, I would like to give a question in every chapter so that you can guess the answer (the questions are mainly about ME)...

TODAY'S QUESTION:)

AM I MALE OR FEMALE AND WHAT IS MY POSSIBLE AGE? it's pretty obvious...

(Words related to the answers can be found in the story;) Good Luck !

Knowing that Alfred was going out to buy groceries at this time of the day, the three decided to just mooch around the house. Dick and Barbara worked out at the tiny gym in the manor while Selina decided to meditate. She had a lot on her mind lately. What if Bruce was alive? would he approve of her being a part of the Bat family? As a vigilante, Selina did not expect 'Batgirl and the "horrifying" Nightwing' were actually so sweet. Barbara is a sweet girl who tends to help everyone with their troubles. Since she literally has an encyclopedic mind, she graduated from college and got her PhD 2 years earlier than expected. Dick may seem funny and peculiar at all times, but he actually cares for every single one of his friends.

'On second thoughts, maybe I should join the two after all' Selina thought. She changed into her running clothes and went to the gym. Dick and Barbara were both doing push-ups. They were arguing whether boys or girls were stronger. Selina chuckled softly and laid down, doing some floor exercises as well. In the end, Dick did 23 push-ups, Barbara did 12 and Selina did 18. Dick bragged about his strengths while Barbara kept shouting out all of his Weaknesses and embarrassing moments. "One time, Killer Frost totally froze your freaking pants off!" Barbara recalled, not able to suppress the smile that was beginning to form on her lips. "Hey! That was one time!" Dick hollered wildly, turning as red as a tomato. He hated being embarrassed in front of people older than him, especially women of course.

Suddenly, the bell began to ring. The three rushed to the Batcave and stared at the screen. A headshot of a pile of rock. "Cinderblock ( from Teen Titans;)"Selina said, narrowing her eyes. "Well, what can I say...Rubble is trouble!" Nightwing said, laughing. "Dick, Selina, let's go!" Barbara exclaimed while Selina was pulling down her night vision and protective goggles. The three vigilantes jumped onto their motorcycles respectively and drove off into the night.

Hey guys! I am sorry! I hope that I can update this story more often! And don't forget to nswer the question!;););)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys... This chapter is for a good friend of mine, and she's called Paddy.

'YO Cinderblock, did you get the dose of "Cinder Control Agent" I sent you?' Nightwing yelled at Cinderblock, trying to distract him from Barbara, who was currently trying to find a way to capture the villain, for Cinderblock was more than 10 times the size of Barbara, never mind the weight difference. Selina used her diamond-tipped claws and sliced through the curtains in the warehouse, and using Barbara's boost up, she pounced onto Cinderblock and covered his eyes with it, just to disable his vision temporarily. After that, she used her Kevlar-titanium whip and tied both of his giant hands together, just to find out that her whip was way too short compared to the circumference of Cinderblock's HUGE hands. Still trying to find a way, Selina was flung away by Cinderblock and she crashed into a wall. That's when she started thinking like the Batman. "What would he have done if he was still alive?"

Meanwhile, Bruce's phone rang. It was Albert. Bruce wasn't living in the Wayne Manor or secretly working in the Batcave. He had left his cowl on Nightwing's bed, who refused to believe that his adoptive father was dead. Bruce knew that he had to hurt the feelings of the ones he loved and those who loved him dearly in order to hide himself. In others' eyes, Bruce Wayne was the Batman, the hero of Gotham who sacrificed his own life in order to protect the fellow citizens from the clutches of Bane and his gang. Now, he currently resides in a bat cave, an ACTUAL bat cave, with thousands of breeds of bats swarming around him. Unlike the Batcave, there were no technology, chairs, platforms, roofs or stuff like those. There were only damp rock walls, dirty water and bats. For a year, Bruce Wayne, the richest bachelor of Gotham, drank water without filtration and built fires by himself. Luckily, he brought some dehydrated food with him before he left. Otherwise, that would have been the demise of the great bat himself. The only regret that he had was that he never got to confess his feelings to the one and only woman he loved: Selina Kyle. Every single day, he wondered about her welfare and her life. Even one single thought of their last kiss could have kept him from working for a FULL DAY. Of course, he was sad about Dick stating that he did not want to take on the mantle of the Batman, as a lifeless and emotionless dark creature of the night.

Deciding to go back to serious thoughts, he couldn't stand it anymore. He HAD to go back to gotham. His love fo Selina was killing him from the inside.

Hey guys... PLEASE COMMENT! I ONLY HAVE 1 COMMENT IN 8 CHAPTERS...


End file.
